Moments
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: "Moments. All gathering towards this one."
**Hey, this is a one-shot for my "big brother". HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **#RIPChyna**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. But have you ever written a one shot in a hour while your internet kept popping off? No? Yeah... that's what I thought...**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Tonight was the night.

After years of hard work Detrick was finally getting a chance to wrestle Roman Reigns for The WWE World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam.

He went through Independent, Ring of Honor, TNA wrestling, AND New Japan Pro Wrestling just for this moment.

At first Detrick thought this was all a dream. No way was he going to be in the main event of SummerSlam wrestling for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

But he finally realized it was reality when he woke up to two hundred plus text messages from his friends and family (most of them from his cousin former WWE Superstar Shelton Benjamin) wishing him luck and telling him how proud they were.

And of course the sarcastic "Don't screw it up" and "I hope you lose" messages were there also.

But most of them were positive.

Detrick tied his white wrestling boots as he watched the show on a monitor. There were thousands and thousands of people in the audience, easily the most he's ever wrestled in front of.

He was a little nervous, but he wasn't gonna let that get to him. This was his moment, and nothing was going to ruin that for him.

But tonight was someone else's moment too.

After years of proving herself, Tamina Snuka daughter of HOF'er Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka, was finally going to win the title tonight.

Tamina and Detrick met each other when Detrick first came to WWE. At first they were just friends, but Detrick always had a crush on her. Finally, after talking to Shelton about it (who told him to hike up his skirt and ask her out...) Detrick asked her out on a date and the rest is history.

She was going to be in a tripe threat match against Becky Lynch and the Champion Charlotte for the WWE Woman's Championship.

Tamina's match was right before his so he was going to sit in Gorilla and watch her win.

Detrick was all dressed and ready to go when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked Detrick's friend Eva Marie.

"Hey Detrick! I don't wanna waste your time... I just wanted to come in and wish you good luck... so good luck nerd!" she smiled.

Detrick rolled his eyes. "Thanks Eva, have you seen Tamina anywhere?"

"Yeah, her match is right after the one going on now. She was in catering getting some water"

"Oh ok, thanks" Detrick gave Eva a hug before running out of the locker room.

* * *

Detrick run through the halls trying to get to Tamina before she went to the ring.

Right when he saw her and was about to call her name, Kevin Owens walked right in front of him.

"Hey Detrick"

"Hey Kevin... what do you want?"

"Nothing... just wanted to wish you good luck tonight"

"Thanks..." Detrick said as he tried to walk away.

"Are you nervous? I'd be nervous" Kevin smirked.

Detrick knew what he was trying to do. "No, Kevin, I'm not nervous. Anything?"

"Nope" Kevin laughed as he walked to Gorilla.

Detrick rolled his eyes. What kind of friend was he anyway?

"Yo Detrick if you wanna make out with your girlfriend before her match I suggest you hurry up and get your butt in here, we can't hold up the show because you wanna take forever" Detrick heard Kevin yell followed by Becky and Charlotte's laughter when Tamina slapped the back of his head.

"Sucker" Detrick laughed as he walked over to where they were.

When we got there he saw Tamina laughing with Charlotte and Becky while Kevin was holding the back of his head.

"Awww, is Kevin's head hurting?" Detrick mocked.

"Shut up"

Detrick smirked as he wrapped his arms around Tamina. "You ready?"

Tamina put her arms around his neck. "Ready as I've ever been. I'm so excited"

"You should be, now go show everybody what I already know. That you're the best on the roster and you deserve to be champion"

Tamina's music hit as one of the stagehands hold her to go. "Thanks" she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you" Detrick said as Tamina walked through the curtain.

* * *

 _1...2...3 RING THE BELL!_

 _"Here is your winner... and NEW WWE Woman's Champion...TAMINA SNUKA!_

Detrick smiled from ear to ear as the crowd went crazy for Tamina.

Tamina took the championship from the referee and held it up in the air as the crowd chanted.

"TA-MIN-A! TA-MIN-A! TA-MIN-A!"

Detrick heard footsteps running toward him as he turned around to see Naomi and Eva Marie running over.

"She did it! Oh my God look at how happy she is" Naomi said as a few tears fell down her face.

Detrick couldn't even find his voice. He wanted to tell his friends how happy he was but the words weren't coming out.

"Look at her, I've never seen her smile so much" Detrick heard Roman Reigns say behind him.

"When's you get here?" He asked.

I was behind Eva, but with all of that bight ass hair in front of me I can understand why you didn't see me" Roman chuckled as Eva slapped his arm.

Detrick laughed as Becky and Charlotte came back from the ring.

"You guys did a great job! That was such a awesome match" Naomi said as she gave each of them a hug.

"Thanks Nao, it was a lot of fun" Charlotte said as Becky nodded in agreement.

"Butttt here comes the woman of the hour! Miss Champ herself!" Eva said as Tamina walked back through the curtain.

Tamina smiled as Detrick walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you"

Tamina wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe it. I'm finally the champion"

"You deserve it sis" Naomi said.

The video package for the main event started to play as the stagehand cleared his throat.

"Alright guys, its main event time. Detrick you're going out first so get ready"

"Thanks" Detrick said as he grabbed his "It's All About The Benjamin's" T-Shirt.

"You got this babe" Tamina said as she gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, go out there and lose" Charlotte joked.

"Kinda like you did huh?" Detrick shot back.

"Well then..." Charlotte said as she sat down.

Becky patted Detrick on the shoulder. "Good luck bro,I'm rooting for ya"

"Rude..." Roman coughed

Invincible by MGK blared through the arena. "That's my cue" Detrick said.

"Go win that championship" Tamina said as she gave him one more kiss.

"Lets do this" Detrick said as he pulled back the curtain and ran out to the crowd.

* * *

 _"ROMAN REIGNS JUST HIT HIM WITH A SPEAR! HIS MATCH IS OVER MICHAEL"_

 _"Don't count Detrick out yet JBL. This young man has a lot of fight left in him"_

 _"HAD a lot of fight left in him! But Roman just knocked it all out onto the mat"_

 _The referee went in for the count._

 _1...2...NO!_

 _"WHAT?! That spear knocked him out cold! How could he kick out?"_

 _"Just like I said King, Detrick still has a lot of fight left in him. He didn't come all this way to lose"_

 _"Apparently not! Because he's talking the fight to Roman Reigns!"_

 _"This match has been back in forth..._ _BENNADRYLLER! HE HIT THE BENNADRYLLER OUT OF NOWHERE!"_

 _1...2...3! Ring the bell!_

 _The crowd went absolutely berserk as the referee handed Detrick the title._

 _"Here is your winner... and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion...DETRICK CYRUS!"_

 _Detrick held the title close to his heart as the crowd cheered. He finally did it._

 _After years and years of blood sweat and tears it finally all paid off. He was the champion, he was the best._

* * *

When he got backstage Tamina jumped on him. "I'm so proud of you!"

"I can't believe this! I'm finally champion"

"You deserve it so much baby, I'm so sooooo proud" Tamina said as she kissed him.

Detrick smiled as he and Tamina were congratulated by there friends before heading to the locker room to clean. When they were done they got in they're rental and went to the hotel.

"You going out with the boys tonight?" Tamina asked as she sat her title next to his.

"Nope, I'm going out with them tomorrow. Tonight I plan on spending some time with you"

"Oh really? And what do you suppose we do?" Tamina smirked.

"I think I have a idea" Detrick smiled as he kissed her.

Tamina smiled into the kiss as he laid her down on the bed.

"I love you" Tamina mumbled into the kiss.

"And I love you too"

It seemed like life was perfect right now. He had the perfect girlfriend, a perfect job and he was the champion.

Detrick knew that there was a giant target on his back, but right now he didn't really care.

All he wanted to do was finish the best night of his life with the love of his life.

And that was exactly what he was about to do

* * *

 **I put everything else I was doing on hold just to write this for you so you better like it!**

 **If** **you want a one shot just PM me.**

 **Hope y'all liked it. And happy Birthday ya filthy animal!**


End file.
